


The Kite Incident

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Parent New Dream, This is all because Eugene didn't listen to Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Seriously, it can't be that hard to teach your daughter how to fly a kite. But because it's Eugene Fitzherbert, it has to be.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Kite Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this a lot sooner for a friend who was having a rough day but that didn't work out. Anyway, enjoy!

"Alright, Josephine, tell me the weather status."

"It's windy!" She giggled as the wind started blowing strands of hair in her face.

He smiled. "What about the clouds?"

She looked up to the sky and nodded. "They're up there! See? That one looks like a giraffe."

Eugene looked up into the sky and agreed "I'd say that is a giraffe. Very good."

The three year old smiled, Max who stood behind her huffed. Eugene looked at the horse as if he was ridiculous. "Horses don't have that long of a neck." He neighed "No, you're being ridiculous. I'm done talking about this with you. Do you want to stay or not?" Max plopped down making his choice.

Eugene turned his attention back to his daughter and kneeled down and presented the yellow kite, letting her hold it. “Ready to fly a kite?”

She bounced a little with excitement. “Yeah! I wanna fly a kite!”

He smiled at her enthusiasm and gave her the string. “So, what you’re going to do is hold this string while I run out and throw the kite in the air. The wind will pick it up and boom! You're flying a kite!"

She beamed. "I'm ready!"

"Really right now?" He teased. She fixed him with a look that Rapunzel gave him when she wasn't messing around. "Okay!" 

Eugene ran out and waited for a strong gust of wind which didn't take long. When the wind abruptly soared the kite high into the sky, Josephine stumbled a little forward but managed to upright herself.

Eugene made his way back to his daughter and stood behind her, holding onto the spool with her. "Look at you! You're doing amazing! Already a natural."

"I wanna make it go higher!"

"Alright, watch what I do. You're going to unravel the string like this." He said showing her. She followed his demonstration and looked back at him to make sure she was doing it right.

Eugene let go of Josephine's hands. "Hold on tightly now. Don't let go."

"Yes sir, daddy."

Eugene turned to Maximus and planted his hands on his hips. “I don't know what Varian was talking about, today is the perfect day to teach her. What did he think? That was going to fly away?” he laughed. "Come on! Does he really think I would just let my daughter fly away?" The horse laughed with him. "That kid is smart but that's just nuts!" They continued to laugh until Max stopped, his eyes wide. He neighed at Eugene “I know I know, it’s crazy!”. Max Nudged his head and jumped. “Now, you’re being crazy.” He neighed, spun in a circle, jumped, shook his head, sat like a dog then hopped up and pointed and froze. Eugene furrowed his brows. “But what kind of pastries?”

Max finally gave up with a huff and turned Eugene around abruptly. He was confused for a second. Where was Josephine? As soon as he thought that, he saw her and relaxed.

But then he started to panic.

Because his daughter was not supposed to be carried away by a kite.

"Oh no no no no no no no. Full stop! Josephine! Why didn't you let go?!" He called running after her.

"You said not to let go." She looked down at him making a face.

Dang it. "Okay your right, that's on my part.” he admitted but then put his hands around his mouth. “I'm coming, Sweetheart! Hold on for me!"

“Okay, I’ll be here.” she yelled down, gripping tightly.

His mind was racing on what to do and he knew he had to act fast. He watched the direction she was flying to. If he planned accordingly, he could catch Josephine on the roof.

He dashed into the castle and rushed by guards, maids, butlers, advisers, almost running them down in the process. He pushed himself so he didn't get distracted. When it came to the safety of his family, everything faded away to protecting them. Right now, he was not a force to be reckoned with and he wanted to see someone try to stop him.

"Eugene, why are you in a hurry?" Said Rapunzel stopping him.

He came to a halt and laughed awkwardly trying to catch his breath. He really had no time to stop. "Just taking a run ya know?"

She tilted her head "I mean, sure, but why are you doing it ins- OH MY GOD IS THAT JOSEPHINE!?"

Eugene spun around and gasped "Oh would you look at that! Our daughter is flying at dangerous levels on a kite! Who let her do that?"he said pointing and resuming his pursuit running. He could hear Rapunzel's footsteps right behind him. “We have to get to that roof if we have a chance of catching her.” he said pointing.

He opened the latch to the window and it slammed opened. Right, it was even windier up here. Eugene looked at Rapunzel "Stay here ." Now he wasn't sure if Rapunzel would listen. When it came to the safety of others, she leaped into action as well. Right now, he just hoped Rapunzel would stay back. He really didn't need two princesses getting hurt that day. Without a moment of hesitation. Eugene climbed onto the roof; he crawled low to the roof to keep his balance and to avoid crosswinds. He sighed in relief that Rapunzel didn't follow him. He watched Josephine come closer and positioned himself so he could easily catch her. Slowly standing up and reaching out his arms, he braced for impact. But then, just to spite him, the wind blew in the other direction carrying her away from the castle.

"Oh come on!" He yelled in frustration.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled to him. He looked over and saw her begin to fully panic. She was clueless as to what to do. She has encountered many situations, but nothing like this.

When the first thought came into his head he didn't take a pause to figure out if it was safe or smart; he just acted upon it. He scaled down the roof not practicing the proper way to do it or the safest way in that matter like he taught his soldiers. Once he came to as far as he could go, he had to have been 18ft off the ground. Maybe a long time ago he could have jumped and be fine. But the last thing anyone needed was a princess flying away on a runaway kite, and a captain with a broken everything. And they already had one of them.

He panicked for just a moment on what to do. He couldn't jump, he couldn't climb down the wall because he didn't have anything to dig into, and it was too late in the game to climb back up. But then he knew. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could 

As if on cue, Max made an appearance and came running. He jumped up high enough for Eugene to drop down onto the saddle. They landed onto the cobblestone and took off "Okay Max, we know how fast you can run!"

They rode into town, people jumped out of the way hoping they wouldn't get trampled. At one point she flew close enough to the rooftops and Eugene steered Max to a building. He ran towards it, jumping on the hay filled wagon, and onto the roof. She was still quite a ways away from the two but that didn't stop them. They leapt roof after roof and made jumps that even Eugene doubted as they got closer but still made it. 

They were catching up to her. She was at arms reach. Just as Eugene started to raise himself from the saddle, Max came to an abrupt halt. He flipped over the horse and managed to grapple around his neck. The horse and human stared at each other, not yet caught up on what happened in their minds.

Max slowly backed up a few feet and Eugene looked confused as he put his feet down. Once he was stable he looked next to him to see a drop of at least 30 ft. He gulped. "I will say that could have ended really badly." He looked to the horse. "I've been thrown distances like that. But come on. Falling? No. Being catapulted is a much easier landing." Max didn't look impressed. "You think we should go now?"

They once again pursued after the flying princess who was soaring towards the mainland.

Eugene will admit that he would expect this from Rapunzel but not his own kids. At least not yet.

He abruptly stopped in the middle of the bridge watching Josephine start to descend closer to the water and his stomach leapt into his throat. “She’s not going to make it across.” he managed to get out. Josephine was only three, they hadn't yet taught her how to swim. Now here she was about to land right into the water and have no idea what to do. He looked near the dock but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get a boat and catch Josephine. He looked over to the shore and didn’t bother hoping the wind would pick up and carry her to the other side. He had no choice. 

He dismounted Maximus, tugging on his boots, pulling off his gloves and discarding his captains jacket. The less he wore the easier it would be to tread through. He set himself on the other side of the bridge. “I'll meet you at the shore.” and just like that he vaulted himself off the bridge. He braced himself for impact now realizing it was a bit taller than he remembered. He hit the water with a numbing smak. He didn’t pay attention and swam quickly to the surface. When he broke through he looked around frantically. Josephine wasn’t there. 

“Josephine!” he called out.

Nothing.

"Josephine, answer me!" Only his echo answered him. And for once, the sound of the sea was anything but calming. 

"JOSEPHINE!" he shouted a desperate plea emitting from him. Suddenly he noticed something. A yellow kite floating in the water. He dived down around the area the kite was at and quickly began searching. It wasn't too long before he connected with a little body that was waving their arms. They shot up together and the both drew in a much needed breath of air.

Just for a moment did he cradle her body tightly to him and thanked whatever was holy. SHe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, shaking slightly. “I've got you. I've got you. I'm right here. It's alright I'm here.” he said softly while also gasping for air.

Eugene swam them all the way to the shore trying to keep them both above water. He made sure Josephine stayed above water no matter what. It was difficult and he had his fair share of saltwater but they eventually made it.

Once they made it to the beach he sat her in his lap and frantically looked over her, searching for any injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Does anything hurt? Blink twice for yes."

She thought for a moment and assessed. "The water tastes weird."

He let out a breath that sounded like a laugh and connected foreheads. After a moment, the adrenaline wore off and he fell back into the sand exhausted.

He wasn't exactly sure how much time passed but he was sure it was no more than five minutes. The sound of footsteps and hooves approached and Eugene was still too exhausted to open his eyes.

“Josephine?” called Rapunzel “Eugene?”

“Hi mommy!” Josephine called gleefully. She stood up from her spot where she built a few sand castles in her spare time and ran into her mother’s arms

"Oh thank goodness!" She practically cried cradling the side of her face in her palm staring into her green eyes, understanding for a moment how Eugene felt in previous situations like these.

Eugene.

Her eyes shot over and she saw him splayed in the sand. She fell to her knees and brushed back his hair so the strands weren't plastered over his eyes. "Eugene? Eugene, can you hear me?"

"Five more minutes Blondie." He sighed, still not opening his eyes. "I just went through the most intense swim of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know how to write an ending? No!


End file.
